Hawkeye's Bow and Quiver
Hawkeye's Quiver and Bow are a pair of specialized tools used by Clint Barton during special operations as the hero Hawkeye. Serving as his primary weapons, Barton carries a unique collapsible recurve bow along with a mechanized quiver that stores and deploys his trick arrows. History After an alien object crashed in the New Mexican desert, Hawkeye was sent to act as support in S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson's mission to secure and study the object. When the object’s owner, Thor broke into S.H.I.E.L.D.’s basecamp to reclaim the object, his hammer Mjølnir, Barton was ordered to act as an aerial sniper, first considering a sniper rifle before grabbing a compound bow from an armory on the base. However, Barton was never ordered to shoot Thor, as Coulson wanted to see what connection Thor had to the hammer. Thor During his time working against S.H.I.E.L.D. after being brainwashed by Loki, Hawkeye used his bow and a number of his arrows in a number of operations to gather materials to help further Loki’s plans. One such mission was an operation to steal Iridium in Stuttgart, Germany to help build a machine to harness the Tesseract’s power. After Loki was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and the recently formed Avengers, Hawkeye led a covert attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, during which he made use of his special trick arrows. While approaching on a stolen Quinjet, Barton first fired an explosive arrow that disabled one of the aircraft’s massive fans, pushing it into a forced decent. Once Barton and his small team of mercenaries were onboard the Helicarrier, he made his way to the control room where he used another special arrow to shut down the Helicarrier’s computer systems and another of the fans, causing the ship to plummet from the sky. The Avengers After being freed from the mind-control imposed by Loki, Hawkeye retrieved his recurve bow and his special automated quiver and fought as a member of the Avengers to repel the Chitauri invasion of New York. During the battle Barton used a wide range of trick arrows on the invading Chitauri soldiers, including several standard and explosive arrows, an arrow that fired multiple secondary projectiles, an arrow that could melt through metal, as well as a delayed explosive arrow against Loki. After running out of arrows, he retrieved an arrow shaft from a nearby fallen Chitauri and used his last arrow head to make a grappling hook to escape from the building he was positioned on. Capabilities Recurve Bow Hawkeye’s specialized recurve bow is Clint Barton’s personal weapon of choice and greatly accommodates his unique combat style, allowing him to accurately shoot enemies from a considerable distance, or quickly and effectively fire at enemies during a close range fire fight or brawl while dodging gunfire and attacks from numerous enemies. To further aid in combat, the bow has a red laser sight to help Barton quickly draw a line of sight when targeting enemies at close range. When pushed to hand to hand combat the bow is durable enough to serve as an effective melee weapon. The bow is collapsible, with breaks above and below the handle, as well as midway down the length of each limb. This allows the bow to be folded into a more compact form that makes it easier to conceal, carry, store, and transport. When deployed, the bow can swiftly re-assemble in one quick motion as the limbs lock back into place. The bow has a remote control system built into the grip, designed to be used in conjunction with Barton’s specialized arrow quiver and trick arrows. The remote has four buttons running down the length of the bow’s grip, in line with each of his fingertips, allowing him quick access to and control over his arrows. Using the remote, Hawkeye can select a specific trick arrow to be drawn from the quiver. He can also use the remote to control the functions of certain trick arrows such as detonating remote explosive arrow heads. Quiver Hawkeye’s specialized arrow quiver is designed to organize and store his arrows as well as automatically assemble and deploy them during combat. The quiver is typically worn on Hawkeye’s back allowing him easy access to his arrows. By carrying the arrows in two separate bundles, side by side, the quiver retains a flat, slim profile while being worn, which keeps it from hindering Barton’s movement. The quiver is composed of a light-weight, symmetrical outer frame that houses two separate bundles of arrows. The frame surrounds the arrow bundles at the top and bottom, with a narrow spine between, protecting the internal mechanisms while leaving the arrow shafts and arrowheads visible. The arrow shafts and arrowheads are stored separately, the arrowheads being stored in short cylinders in the bottom of the quiver and the arrow shafts stored in long cylinders above the arrowheads. Mechanisms in the quiver allow the cylinders in the top and bottom to rotate, moving freely of each other. When an arrow is ready to be drawn an arrow shaft and arrowhead are lined up and mechanisms lower the arrow shaft, which is threaded like a screw, allowing the arrowhead to screw on. The arrow is then lifted up above the other arrows so that it can easily be found and drawn. Hawkeye’s quiver and bow are remotely linked and work as a pair. The remote built into the grip of Hawkeye’s bow is linked to the quiver, allowing Barton to “dial up” specific trick arrows to fit the current situation. Dialing in a specific armament causes an arrow shaft combine with a specialized arrowhead, such as standard, explosive, or grappling hook. Prior to the Battle of New York, Hawkeye preformed several missions without the use of his automated quiver, instead carrying his trick arrows, pre-assembled, as a bundle wrapped in fabric on his back. Arrows *Conventional: A standard arrow made to easily penetrate and injure an enemy while also being difficult to remove directly. *Explosive: A number of arrows were made to serve as remote explosives that could be triggered via the remote in Hawkeye’s bow. One such arrow featured a number of micro cables that could secure it to its intended target before detonating. *Grappling Hook: An arrow with three small, claw-like prongs that was made to function as a form of grappling hook. When fired a high tension cable remains attached to Hawkeye’s bow, as the arrowhead makes contact with a surface the three prongs become embedded and a series of micro-explosives remove portions of the arrow shaft from the cable at its core, allowing the cable to pivot from the arrowhead/grappling hook itself. *Melter: A special arrow that contains a chemical mixture that can melt through a variety of materials, including most metals, when activated, similar to a powerful thermite reaction. *Hacker: An arrow with an arrow head that serves as a solid state computer drive containing specific computer code. In the hand of a skilled archer this arrow can be fired and jacked into a specific computer input from a distance, after which it uploads a set of code into the computer. Hawkeye used one of these arrows to shut down the computer control systems on the Helicarrier. *Burst Shot: A special arrow that contains multiple secondary projectiles. After the arrow hits its target, a ring of secondary projectiles stored in the arrowhead fire in a circular pattern, hitting any nearby enemies. This arrow is useful for attacking groups of enemies. Gallery Avengers hawkeye-bow.jpg Quiver.jpg Hawkbow.JPG|The bow in the end titles of The Avengers Ready.jpg Hawkeyee.jpg Hawkeye arrows-concept.JPG|Concept art of Hawkeye's arrows References External Links * Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Thor (film) Items Category:Thor (film) Weapons Category:The Avengers Items Category:The Avengers Weapons Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Items Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Weapons